


Spirit Flares of Makai: Zany YYH Drabbles

by paynesgrey



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: So take the cast of YYH and put them together with my zany writing with a 100 word count and you get these! They could be drama, humor, crossover, more humor, snark, and even serious stuff. Oh, and I tend to lean toward KB, YK so don't be surprised.
Kudos: 1





	1. Botan's Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 9, 2005.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She considered each one of them family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Family. Rated G. Characters: Botan & the gang. Introspection.

Botan's Family

After their battles, Botan would feel much more than victory and relief. Underneath her crimson eyes, she felt incredibly blessed when the boys had come out of their fights alive.

And with every punch or slash, she would feel the pain of each one of them, tears falling only for them.

Before she knew them, she was just a lonely deity of death, taking the souls up to heaven, unable to get close to anyone. It would have been too painful.

For them, that didn't apply, and she would never regret meeting them. She considered each one of them family.


	2. Kuwabara's New Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Kuwabara has a thing for girls with blue hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Crossover  
> Characters: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Team Urameshi  
> Genre: Comedy/Slapstick

As team Urameshi approached the scene of a berserk demon loose in the city, they were unexpectedly beat to the job.

"What the hell?" Yuusuke said, quirking an eyebrow.

Hiei crossed his arms and sighed with annoyance.

Kurama stared at the female fighters with a dead pan expression.

"Foul demon, I am Sailor Moon and will punish you!"

"And I am Sailor Mercury and you're going to be history!"

And with that, Kuwabara suddenly took off running toward them.

With hearts in his eyes, he yelled, "Sailor Mercury, my angel!"

Apparently, Kuwabara has a thing for girls with blue hair.


	3. One Pretty Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Crossover  
> Genre: Humor/Satire  
> Word count: 100  
> Warnings: Pairing snark  
> Characters: Kagome, Kurama, Botan, and mentions of Hiei  
> Pairings: slight Kagome/Kurama, Botan/Kurama implied, Botan/Hiei/Kurama implied.

"Thanks for the help, Shuuichi," Kagome beamed, and Kurama waved good-bye to her, hoping the day's gusty winds would blow up her skirt.

He was unable to dwell on that as a throat cleared behind him.

"You know, a scene like that makes you look unfaithful," Botan teased.

Kurama grinned mischievously and embraced her. "She's just a casual acquaintance."

"Uh-huh," she replied playfully.

"And what about you and Hiei?" he said, quirking his eyebrow.

"Ha! You see him more than I do," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hrmm…" he agreed neutrally.

"I really can't blame them," she pouted. "You're so darn pretty."


	4. Horrible Dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No,” he grunted, his teeth grinding painfully within his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Dreams  
> Character: Kuwabara  
> Pairing: slight Kurwabara/Yuusuke

Sweat dripped down his brow. He groaned and the muscles in his face contorted in agony.

"No," he grunted, his teeth grinding painfully within his mouth. Then he turned over again, fighting the pain he was bearing within his dreams.

He cried out, finally awake.

He sat up roughly in his bed. He looked around wide-eyed, feeling relieved as he realized he was safe in his bedroom - ALONE.

"Man, what a horrible dream!" Kuwabara said, wiping his lips with his forearm.

He shuddered at the thought of it, but he never wanted to dream of Yuusuke kissing him again!


End file.
